La Obscuridad de Tails
by laterspartan128
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Tails X Cream es mi primer fan fict Transformaciones Romance Aventura Terror etc sonic tails y sus amigos tendran una nueva aventura
1. La Aventure Comienza

Hola este es mi primer fi casi que no critiquen es un Tails x Cream si no les gusta pueden salir de este fic cuando gusten o pero esperen también tiene relación con Tails Doll ya verán en la historia pero primero toca amor y luego golpes xD pero el amor debe de ir primero para que le entiendan a los demás

Era un dia tranquilo en Mobius Sonic se dirigía al taller de su mejor amigo Tails

Tails tenia una sorpresa para Sonic a llegar los dos se saludaron

Tails: Sonic ven a ver este invento

Sonic Accedio y fue con su amigo

Tails le mostro unas zapatillas idénticas a las de Sonic solo que con una pequeña diferencia abajo tenia un propulsor que apenas se podía distinguir

Sonic: Tails pero si son iguales a las zapatillas que tengo

Pruebalas dijo tails confiado

Al probarlas sonic le dio la vuelta al mundo en la mitad de tiempo que lo hacia normalmente

Sonic: Wow tails son impresionantes pero porque me las hisite

Tails: No tenia nada que hacer acabo de terminar unas mejoras para el tornado y el Dr Eggman no a hecho nada malo

Sonic: Tienes razón Tails algo extraño pero cualquier cosa lo detrendemos

A Tails le salio una sonrisa

Sonic le revolvió el pelo

Sonic: Sabes Tails creo que ya tienes suficiente edad como para que tengas novia

Tails Salto sorprendido

Tails: Novia algo tarmudo

Sonic: Sabes me entere que le gustas a una conejita que conoces muy bien

Tails se sonrojo

Tails: Como lo sabes

Sonic: Amiguito los secretos no se cuentan

Tails: Cream No lo se

Sonic: No lo sabes o tienes miedo

Continuara…


	2. Una Cita

Vamos con el capitulo 2

Una cita

Tails: No lo se supongo que miedo

Sonic: Vamos Tails que puede salir mal porque no tienen una cita

Tails:!UNA CITA¡ (Tal zorro empezó a temblar)

Supongo que eso es un si ire a decirle a cream dijo Sonic el cual se fue a toda velocidad con los zapatos que le había obsequeado su amigo

Tails:(Tembloroso) y ahora que hare con esos zapatos llegara en nada

Tails:(Pensando) vamos tails se fuerte dile tus sentimientos se fuerte

seguía temblando

Tails:(Seguia pensando) vamos tails te gusta desde que la conoces y no le has dicho nada

El zorro estaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras pensaba

Tails salio del pensamiento y se sento en una caja de herramientas

Con Sonic

Sonic: Ya casi llego estos zapatos son increíbles

al llegar Sonic toco la puerta de la casa de Cream

al abrir la recibió cream

Cream: Hola Señor Sonic

Hola dijo el erizo azul

Sonic se dio cuenta que había alguien mas atrás de cream era Amy

Amy: SONICCC

A Sonic fue fácil esquivarla con las zapatillas que le había dado tails

Amy: Sonic incrementaste tu velocidad? Pregunto amy

Sonic: No son unas zapatillas que tails hiso para mi con ellas puedo correr el doble de mi velocidad

Amy y Cream quedaron sorprendidas

Amy: Bien a que vienes

Sonic: Pues vengo a dejar un mensaje de Tails es para cream

Cream:(algo nerviosa) que es

Sonic: Tails quiere salir contigo

La conejita se puso demasiado sonrojada

Amy se quedo sorprendida

Cream no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba

Asi que Amy hablo

Amy:(Sorprendida) cuando donde y a que hora

Sonic: Mañana y a las 10:00 de la noche en una colina que esta al sur de la casa de tails

Sonic:(Pensando) pero yo no se nada de so supongo que tendre que recurrir a la ayuda de amy

Sonic se acerco a Amy

Sonic:(susurando) Amy crees que podras ir mañana temprano a ver a tails y darle unos consejos

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza

Sonic se marcho con tails

Sonic: nos vemos mañana

A cream ya se la habían pasado los nervios(Mas o menos xD)

Se fue a dormr temprano para que mañana pudiera despertar en perfectas condiciones

Amy solo se quedaba pensando en los consejos que le iva a dar a tails

Mientras tanto con Sonic

Sonic:Bien parece que ya eh llegado

TAAILS Grito Sonic en el taller

Sonic subio a su cuarto a ver si estaba hay

Abrió la puerta sin que se diera cuenta

Tails estaba enfrente de una foto que tenían cream y el cuando se conocieron

Sonic se fue acercando un poco mas y escucho

Cream porque nunca te dije lo que siento decía tails

Porque seguía diciendo

Sonic:(Riendo en silecio y pensando) ya lo sabia

Sonic: Taaaaaaaails grito el erizo

A Tails casi se le sale un fantasma al escuchar a Sonic

Tails: Sonic no es lo que parece dijo con algo de nervios

Sonic: ja lo sabia te gusta Cream

Tails: si Algo apenado

Sonic: no tienes de que apenarte es normal

No te preocupes ya esta hecha la cita dijo Sonic

Tails: !QUEEEEEE¡

Continuara…


	3. Una nueva pareja?

Capitulo 3

Una nueva pareja?

Sonic: No te preocupes Amy vendrá mañana a darte unos consejos

Tails: No se si sentirme bien o asustado

Sonic: vamos amigo me voy descansa que mañana puede ser uno de tus mejores días

Tails se fue a dormir

Sonic fue a Green hill

Al cerrar los ojos y apagar la luz

Una sombra se alcanzo a distinguir saliendo del cuarto tails no la vio y se recostó en su cama

Al dia siguiente

Amy tocando al taller de tails y gritando

Taaaaaails soy amy

Amy se enojo tanto que termino por usar su martillo con eso tails si se despertó

Tails bajo para ver que había pasado

Tails: Amy que paso con el taller

Amy con cara de nose

Amy: En fin vengo a darte algunos consejos para esta noche

Tails: Espera Sonic no me dijo donde y a que hora y va a hacer

Amy: A no bueno será a las 10:00 de la noche y será en la colina que esta al sur de aquí

Taills: Ok

Amy empezó a dar consejos a tails como que sea el mismo y esas cosas

Hasta que Amy hablo de la comida

Espera Amy dijo tails

Yo no se cocinar

Amy: eres un inventor pero no sabes cocinar Grito

Tails solo quedo apenado

Ok ok dijo Amy

Te dare unas clases pero a cambio tu me ayudaras a hacer la comida

Tails: De acuer…

Fue interrumpido por amy que seguía hablando

Amy: y me ayudaras a llegar a Sonic

Tails no tenia mas opción que decir que si

Asi se pasaron hasta aproximadamente la 7:00 de la noche y seguían

Mientras tanto con Sonic

Sonic seguía luciendo sus nuevas zapatillas en una carrera contra shadow

Eso es trampa decía shadow mientras miraba a Sonic alcanzarlo con mucha facilidad

Lo siento pero no tengo las mias están en casa de tails decía sonic

Shadow: la próxima vez le pediré unas iguales

Hablando de el mira quien esta hay

Se veía la sombra de tails lo que no sabían era que el no era tails

Sonic: Tails pensaba que estabas con amy

La sombra solamente desaparecio dejando a los 2 erizos confundidos

Shadow: que rayos fue eso

Sonic: Ni idea seguro de que tanto correr nos dio alguna confusión bueno shadow nos vemos shadow

Shadow solo se perdió entre la niebla y Sonic fue a casa de tails a ver como le iva

Mientras tanto en Angel Island

Knuckles estaba vigilando la Master Emerald Como siempre

Fue a ver un poco la ciudad pero al poco rato que volvió a ver a la master emerald ya no estaba

Knuckles: QUE RAYOS A PASADO CON LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA

Pero al razonar que nadie tenia suficiente fuerza para llevársela no tuvo mas opción que pedirle ayuda a Sonic para que le ayudara a buscarla

Pero a knuckles se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle sin la esmeralda maestra angel island cae

Knuckles al car se lastimo algo pero no le importo

Mientras tanto con Tails

Tails iva a buscar a cream a su casa

Ya que aproximadamente eran las 9:45

Tails ya llevaba un canasto con comida que habían preparado entre el y amy

Al tocar la puerta abrió vanilla quien lo recibió con cariño

Se quedaron hablando en la sala en lo que cream estaba lista

Vanilla: asi que te gusta mi hija

Tails: asi es (Tragando algo de saliva)

Vanilla: no voy a hacer la típica madre gruñona solo te digo que cuides bien a mi hija ya que tu también le gustas

Tails solo afirmo con la cabeza

Cream había salido de la habitación

A Tails se le cayo un poco de baba al verla

Tails: te ves hermosa (sonrojado)

Cream se sonrojo

Tails: vamos

Vanilla: Con cuidado

Al llegar a la colina

Amy y Sonic estaban escondidos para que no los vieran

Al instante llego knuckles al ver la situación también se agacho en un arbusto

Tails solo estaba preparando todo mientras cream lo veía fijamente a los ojos los dos se terminaron sonrojando

Al terminar empezaron a comer hasta que tails rompió el hielo

Tails: Cream te quiero dar algo

Tails saca un collar que tenia escondido estaba hecho de unas perlas que solo se encontraban rara vez en Mobius Tails reunio suficientes para poder hacer un collar

A cream solo se le salían las lagrimas

Y tails se lo puso

Tails: quieres que encerio te diga lo que siento por ti (con algo de nerviosismo)

Knuckles: porque estamos viendo esto(susurando)

Tanto Sonic como Amy le taparon la boca y seguían mrando

Tails: Eres la mujer mas linda que conozco y no querio conocer a otra persona que sea mas linda que tu tu mirada tan dulce me vuelve loco y eres la persona mas tierna y hermosa que conozco

Amy sorprendida

Amy: yo no le enseñe eso (susuro)

Las mejillas de cream se tornaron mas rojas

Cream lo mismo pienso de ti fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besar a su amado

Cream no paraba de besarlo hasta que paro

Tails: con que esto es el amor que bien se siente (Demasiado sonrojado)

Al igual que cream

Cream: te amo tails

Lo mismo repitió tails

Tails: te amo cream

Al final Sonic termino aplaudiendo

Y se levanto

Felicidades Tails

Tails: Sonic que hacer aquí (tenia un mescla de nervios y felicidad)

Sonic: solo quería ver como te iva no soy el único

Se levantan knuckles y amy

Tanto knuckles y amy fueron a felicitar ambos

Cream: comprendo lo de amy pero que hace knuckles aquí?

Knuckles: Bueno yo solo venia a ver si me ayudaban a buscar la esmeralda maestra alguien me la robo (enojado)

Continuara…


	4. Nuestro nuevo enemigo es… tails

Capitulo 4

Nuestro nuevo enemigo es… tails

Sonic: Vaya knuckles se nota que solo tienes aire en la cabeza vamos a buscarla

Knuckles: callateeeee (grito)

Sonic: se pueden quedar aquí tortolitos

No Sonic yo voy -dijo tails

Lo mismo dijo cream

Sonic: seria peligroso

Tails: no importa yo voy

Cream: si tails va yo también

Lo abraza

Knuckles: Debe de estar donde eggman

Sonic: tienes razón vamos

Empezaron a caminar hacia la guiarida de eggman

Tails y cream ivan muy juntos

Al llegar vieron a shadow en la entrada

Sonic: hey shadow

Shadow solo se quedo callado

Tails: Wow todo esta muy destruido aquí

Flashback

JAJA con este experimento porfin venceré a Sonic

Las 7 chaos emeralds estaban a su lado

Eggman noto que alguien lo estaba observando

Voltio y

Eggman: Tails?

Una voz escalofriante

Tails doll: YO SOY TAILS DOLL Y VENGO POR LAS CHAOS EMERALDS

Eggman: y que me va a hacer un peluche dijo riendo

TAILS DOLL SE ENOJO Y SE TELETRANSPORTO LO PATIO CONTRA EL TECHO

Lo cual lo dejo muy devil

Solo dime una ultima cosa dijo eggman

TAILS DOLL: QUE

Eggman: para que quieres las chaos emeralds

TAILS DOLL: PARA ADOPTAR MI FORMA FINAL Y CON ESO DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO

Fin del fashback

Sonic: Vamos a entrar

Buscaron hasta que lo encontraron en un sotano tirado en el suelo

Todos: Eggman -lo ayudaron a levantarse

Knuckles: DONDE ESTA LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA EGGMAN

Eggman: vi la master emerald cuando vino por las chaos emeralds

Eggman se desmayo

Hay que sacarlo –dijo Sonic

Todos salieron de hay

Al salir una sensación de mal rodeo a todo el grupo

Asi que tu eres mi otro yo –Hablo una voz escalofriante

Yo Soy Tails Doll

TAILS SE SORPRENDIO al ver a un muñeco de peluche con su misma forma

Cream quédate atrás de mi –Dijo tails

Ahora que tengo las chaos emeralds podre adoptar mi super forma y con eso destruir al mundo

Sonic fue el primero en atacar por desgracia el ataque de Sonic no fue efectivo

Luego fue shadow con el mismo resultado

Al final tails lo intento fue el único del grupo que le logro hacer algo aunque no fuera mucho

Ya han acabado –dijo tails doll

Tails te lo dire tu y yo somos el mismo ser solo que yo soy tu parte maligna

Al ahorrar tanta mala energía al fin logre salir cuando estabas dormido y vi que tenias un peluche de ti en un armario por lo que fue el primer cuerpo del que me apodere –dijo tails dol

Tails: ahora recuerdo es el peluche que me había regalado cream

TAILS DOLL: ASI ES

Sonic y shadow atacaron juntos pero tampoco tenían resultado

A Sonic se le ocurrio una idea al ver las chaos emeralds


	5. Shadic aparece en escena y que pasa con

Capitulo 5

Shadic aparece en escena y que pasa con tails?

Al ver las chaos emeralds Sonic no dudo en transformarse

TAILS DOLL: Vaya desepcion

Shadow también se transformo

Super Sonic: Shadow ataquemos juntos

Super Shadow: vamos(Enojado)

Los dos fueron directamente a atacar

Tails doll: ese es el poder de super Sonic y super shadow que vergüenza

Tails doll nisiquiera se movia para esquivar ataques

Tails doll: ya me aburri

Golpea a shadow y a Sonic

Haciendo lo perder su transformación

Tails doll: débiles

Sonic: no tengo fuerzas para seguir

Al igual que shadow

Amy intento atacar pero fue en vano

Tails: Donde esta eggman

Eggman sale nuevamente de la guarida

Tails usa este brazo para curar a Sonic -dijo eggman

Tails calibro el brazo lo acerco a Sonic

Era increíble Sonic se había recuperado

Lo aplico igual con shadow

Los dos estaban recuperados

Tails doll solo lanzo una pequeña bola de energía negativa hacia la mano haciendo que esta explotara

Se volvieron a transformar

Shadow te acuerdas de esa técnica de unión de la que te hable –dijo sonic

Shadow asintió con la cabeza

Hay que aplicarla

SHADOW ASINTIO

SHADOW Y SONIC: CHAOS CONTROL

Se vio un gran resplandor de luz

Super Shadic: este es tu final

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

Tails doll: solo seguía parado hay sin hacer nada

Hola soy later xD

Aquí pueden ver la fotografía de super shadic

,com/art/Super-Shadic-66771788

cambia la coma por un .

sigamos

Shadic enojado lastima mucho a tails doll haciendo que este se enoje comenzó una gran pelea hasta que tails doll llego a su limite

Tails doll revirtió el efecto de las esmeraldas haciendo que shadic quedara en su estado normal

Tails doll empezó a transformarse lo que antes era un peluche ahora era energía naranja combinada con energía negra

Super Tails Doll: ESTE SERA SU FIN

La transformación de shadow y Sonic se había acabado

Haciendo que estos cayeran rendidos al suelo

Super Tails Doll lanzo dos energías negras sobre tails y shadow haceindo que estos cayeran totalmente rendidos al suelo

Super Tails Doll:jeje débiles sigues tu tails pero antes te lastimare el corazón

Lanzo una bola de energía hacia cream la cual cayo inconciente(OJO INCONCIENTE NO MUERTA)

Tails estaba tan enojado y triste a la vez

Knuckles fue a atacar pero tuvo un mal resultado

Todos estaban en el piso menos tails

Tails transformo las esmeraldas a energía positiva

No solo eso también logro convertir las esmeraldas en super esmeraldas

Super Tails Doll: PERO QUEEEEE

Tails estaba en ira pura ver a sus amigos casi muertos al igual que a su novia maldito seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Grito Tails

Tails había sufrido una transformación

Hyper Tails: Pagaras maldito

Continuara…


	6. Hyper Tails la ultima esperanza?

Capitulo 6

Hyper Tails la ultima esperanza?

Super Tails Doll: jaja crees que porque te transormaste me ganaras

Hyper Tails solo se quedo callado

Y estaba preparando una bola de energía multi color

La lanzo y dio en blanco tails doll estaba sufriendo de dolor

Super Tails Doll: bien hecho pero todavía me falta una transformación

Hyper Tails se quedo callado

Solo que esta transformación no requiere de las chaos emeralds

Tails Doll se estaba transformando

Final Tails Doll: Esta es tu muerte

Final Tails Doll la energía negra cubria toda la energía naranja

Hyper Tails: ya lo veremos

Hyper Tails seguía haciendo mucho daño pero no el suficiente

Hyper Tails: no podre hacerlo solo

Hyper Tails lanzo una onda hacia donde estaban los cuerpos mal heridos haciendo que solos pudieran recuperar las fuerzas

Al recuperar sus energías miraban asombrados a Tails incluso shadow

(Como ya muchos saben el poder de las esmeraldas se puede compartir)

Hyper Tails: Sonic Shadow Knuckles vengan aquí

Nesecito su ayuda para acabar con el

Hyper tails convirtió a Sonic en Hyper Sonic con shadow y knuckles fue difícil ya que no conocían esa transformación aunque al final lo logro

Aun asi knuckles shadow y Sonic no podían alcanzar el poder de Hyper Tails ya que el enojo le había dado mucho mas poder de lo normal

Sonic: Shadow estas listo

Shadow: SI

Chaos Control

Shadic tenia el mismo nivel que Hyper Tails

En cambio Knuckles solo distraía a Final Tails Doll

Final Tails Doll: vamos eso es todo

Shadic le dio una patada en la cara

Haciendo que cayera

En cambio Tails lo estaba esperando abajo con otra patada

Asi estuvieron desde un rato hasta que se cansaron

Creo que es hora de acabar con esto –Dijo Hyper Tails

Hyper Tails preparo una bola multicolor al igual shadic

Al final knuckles hiso un bola roja que se unio junto con esta

Tails Sonic Shadow y Knuckles: MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE

La bola multicolor cayo sobre Final Tails Doll

Todo habia acabado la energia se habia ido completamente

La Super Transformacion de todos habia acabado

Tails era el mas cansado ya que el fue quien tubo la super transformacion mas tiempo

Rápidamente fue atendido por Cream

Tails no pudo aguantar mas quedo muy latimado muchas de sus heridas sangraban

Rápidamente fueron a casa de Cream para que fuera atendido por su mama

2 horas después

Tails despertó en una cama rodiado de todos sus amigos

Tails: Gracias por toda la ayuda (intentando levantarse)

Sonic: que nuestra ayuda si no fuera por ti estarmos todos muertos

Tails: jeje

Cream no tardo mas y fue besarlo y a consolarlo

4 Meses después

Cream y tails seguían siendo inseparables

En cambio Sonic seguía corriendo de amy

Knuckles volvió a su puesto como guardian de la esmeralda maestra

Y todos seguían sus vidas normales

Un Dia Tails estaba trabajando en su taller cuando de repente escucho algo abrió el porton

Vio a un erizo plateado el cual menciono su nombre

Silver: Tu eres Miles Tails Prower

Tails: Si

Silver: Mi nombre es silver nesecito hablar contigo

Tails: Pasa

Silver: observe toda la batalla tu fuerza es increíble en esa transformación

Tails: jeje

Silver: Lamento quitarte el animo pero crees que esto ya acabo

Tails: QUE

Comentario del autor

Quieren secuela me gustaría mucho hacerla al igual que disfrute en hacer esta historia Gracias por ver


End file.
